


For the Love of Science

by Music_Is_My_Muse



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Experiments, F/F, F/M, Multi, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Science, alternearth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2364806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music_Is_My_Muse/pseuds/Music_Is_My_Muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amie lives on Alternearth, the planet newly created by the Trolls and Kids due to playing SBURB/SGRUB. She's a young, human, college graduate who has been tasked with studying trolls, particularly their anatomy. She's been given the main twelve trolls to study. What crazy shenanigans could possibly ensue from this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting the Trolls

**Author's Note:**

> This will eventually have some smut in this, so please beware. Not in this chapter, though, this is just beginning explanations and such.

Amie walks into her apartment building, being wary of the trolls who likely lurk nearby. All the trolls and humans, except Jade, had decided to live in the apartment building together. She makes her way to her apartment like usual, and Dave comes out of his room right as she's passing. "Hey, Tamsett, what's goin' on with you today?" He smiles at her and she returns it happily.

"Not too much, been busy with work. Actually, I've been meaning to talk to the trolls. I've been tasked with studying them so we can try and keep their species from dying out." She hitches her bag onto her shoulder and leans against the staircase banister. When Alternearth had been created, it had also created a whole society. There was no hemospectrum hate, and human-troll relationships were not uncommon. Hospitals served both trolls and humans, but trolls had been struggling to reproduce due to the lack of mother grubs. She was part of a team trying to help the trolls, as she had met many who wanted children with their lovers but were destroyed when they found there was no known way to procreate.

Dave backs up. "Don't ask me about any of that. I may be dating a troll, but I don't document that shit." He smiles. "Talk to you later, alright? Karkrab is waiting on me." 

"Alright, Dave. Have fun." She smiles and he walks back into his apartment, and she goes to her own one floor up, apartmeny 413. She sits on the couch and pulls her laptop out of her bag, deciding to pester John.

 

[04:10] -- musasCat [MC] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 16:10 --

 

[4:10] MC: Hi, John! Can you do Me a favor and ask the trolls to Convene downstairs?

[4:11] EB: um, sure, i guess

[4:11] EB: but why?

[4:13] MC: I need to ask theM to do soMething for Me, it's very iMportant for their entire speCies.

[4:13] MC: Please, John?

[4:14] MC: For Me?

[4:15] EB: i guess i can

[4:15] EB: if it's really that important to you

[4:16] MC: Thanks, John, I appreciate it so Much!

[4:16] EB: no problem amie

 

[4:17] -- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering musasCat [MC] at 16:17 --

 

Amie sets her computer aside and grabs one of her textbooks. She's studying to get her Bachelor's degree, and is majoring in human and troll sciences, namely biology. She knows it will be a bit before the trolls all meet downstairs, so she studies and does some of her homework. When it's time to go downstairs, she sets her homework aside and hurries downstairs. She sees all the trolls and smiles, glad none of them are fighting for once. "Hey, guys. Thanks for meeting. There's something I want- need- to discuss with all of you."

Vriska speaks first. "Can we get this over with, please? I have things to do. You aren't the only one trying to get an education." Surprise, surprise, Vriska was being a bitch as usual. Most trolls scowl at her rudeness, but they are fairly used to it.

Amie rolls her eyes. "I wouldn't have called you all down here if it wasn't important." She takes a deep breath before speaking, blushing slightly. "As you all know, there is no mother grub on this planet, and never will be. So, my test group has assigned me with studying trolls, specifically their reproductive systems." She's blushing deeply now, and so are several of the trolls. "I need a few of you to volunteer. I won't make any of you do anything you don't want to, and will always ask permission and explain what I'm going to do during examinations. I really need a few highbloods, preferably at least one seadweller and one landweller, and some lowbloods. I'd also prefer one of each sex, but I can work without it. Any takers? Please?" She looks around the room, and Kanaya steps forward.

"I would love to help. That is, if you let me study some of your human anatomy. I find it quite interesting." Amie blushes, but nods. 

"Anyone else willing to help?" Feferi comes forward as well, being her usual bubbly self.

"I don't know how much I can help, glub, but I'd love to give you a hand!" Feferi smiles. "You did say you needed a seadweller, after all!"

Amie smiles, and a few other people come forward, including Equius, Sollux, Karkat, Nepeta, Aradia, and Gamzee. "Thanks everyone, this will really help! And it will benefit your entire species, too!" She smiles brightly, and everyone takes that as dismissal and leaves, except Eridan. His face is bright violet with blush.

"Um, Amie? I... I'd like to help, too. But can wwe keep it between us, please?" He looks at her, and she can see how uncomfortable he is about the situation.

Amie smiles lightly and pats his shoulder. "Don't worry, Eridan, everything that happens will be kept just between the two of us and my team. And if you're ever uncomfortable, you just tell me to stop and I will. The others don't have to know anything."

Eridan smiles. "Thanks, Amie. I'll talk to you later." He kisses her cheek and absconds. She blushes and walks back to her room, then goes to make her plans for her examination of the trolls.


	2. Eridan Flounders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Smut. And detailed troll anatomy. And my headcanon of bulges can be found hither: http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m2cfx7OA1l1rsva9so1_1280.png by http://saccharinesylph.tumblr.com/

Amie decided to wait a few days and get everything set up before bringing one of the Trolls in for an examination. She decided to have Eridan get his over with first, as he had spoken to her about how nervous he was. She gathers a few things and calls him, telling him to meet her downstairs in five minutes. It's about seven in the morning, but he can avoid most of the other trolls which is why he agreed to it. They meet downstairs and go out to her car. She drives him to the laboratory she works at, and walks inside, using her keycard to get them in. Amie takes Eridan to an examination room that she had set up the day before. "Sit on the table while I start getting things ready, please." She moves over to a counter and takes some things out of her bag, including a small camera and large sketch pad with several pencils of varying colors.

Eridan sits on the table, looking at all the things she had gotten out. He had many questions, and was quite nervous. "Um, nobody is gonna be wwatchin', right?"

Amie turns her head enough to smile at him. "Yeah, just you and me. No one else will watch during the examination." She goes over to the sink and starts scrubbing her hands clean.

He sighs and eyeballs the camera. "You aren't gonna take pictures, are you...?"

She looks at him as she dries her hands and sighs. "Eridan, no one is going to see your face. We have to have more than my drawings to make sure everything is correct in color, shape, size, and proportion. Only the other scientists will see them for now, and eventually some of them may be published in a science journal or textbook. There is nothing for you to be afraid of, I promise." Amie smiles to try and reassure him, and picks up her sketch pad and a pencil. "Now, please stand and undress. Feel free to leave your boxers on for now, I'm just getting a sketch of your body, and all the larger details and proportions of it. Once I do that, I'll ask you to sit and I will make detailed drawings and take pictures of your fins, hands, gills, and anything else special that I can view normally."

"Um, o-okay." He dresses down to only his boxers, and Amie quickly makes a sketch of him. His face is bright purple with blush, but he knows this is important to her and doesn't complain. She tells him when she's finished the main sketch and flips to another page, telling him to sit. He does so and she takes pictures of his fins, webbed fingers, grubscars, and gills. She picks up a small voice recorder after examining his gills. 

"Gills appear to be similar to Dasyatidae and Hippocampus. No abnormalities or side effects from being above water for extended periods of time." She writes a note on a clipboard as she speaks.

"Wwhat is a Dasyatidae and Hippocampus?" he asks.

She looks up. "Oh, right. Dasyatidae is known as the stringray and the Hippocampus is the common seahorse." She smiles and walks over to a cabinet, pulling out a pair of rubber gloves and tugging them on.

Eridan sighs. "Oh, alright, then. I guess..." Amie comes cover and gently runs her fingers over his grubscars, examining them. He shivers at the contact and closes his eyes, trying to keep calm.

She notices his shiver of pleasure and looks up. "May I ask what these are for, and why you have them?"

He nods. "They're called grubscars. Wwhen wwe are young, wwe look like wwhat you wwould call 'caterpillars' or 'larvva' I believve. Wwhen wwe pupate, or turn into smaller vversions of wwhat wwe look like as adults, wwe lose the legs- three on each side- and are left wwith grubscars, which are the color of our blood. They are vvery, vvery sensitivve, and it's vvery pleasurable to havve them rubbed for stimulation during mating." He's blushing as he finishes speaking, and she quickly writes everything down.

"Alright, thank you. I believe we can start the internal examination now. Please remove your boxers and lay down on the table." Eridan blushes harder and does as she says.

She grabs the camera and spreads his legs a bit before taking a picture, then grabs her sketch pad and sketches him. He looks much like a female human, but the skin is tinted slightly violet. She walks over to a counter and starts preparing a few things, speaking as she does so. "For this internal exam, I'm going to use a special little tool to hold you open so I can use a special camera to look at your insides. There will be some pressure, but it won't hurt much, if at all. Just relax and it will be painless."

He takes a deep breath and forces himself to relax as much as possible. He was nervous as all hell, and a bit scared. Eridan knows Amie is doing her best to keep him relaxed and comfortable, and he trusts her. She walks over and flips something up. There are now stirrups on either side of the table, and she tells him to put his feet in them. He does so and she helps him put his feet in at a comfortable angle before she pulls a chair over and sits it in.

Eridan's nook is now fully exposed to her for the most part, and he feels his bulge shift beneath it's sheathe from the bit of pleasure he's getting already from the situation. Amie inserts the instrument she had told him about and takes a look, snapping images with the scope. She finds his nook is similar to a human's vagina, but a bit different, with two cervixes. 

Eridan bites his lip while she examines and prods him with her fingers, trying to contain a groan of pleasure. He can't help it when he occasionally pushes his hips against her hand, practically begging for more from her rubber covered hands. After she gets the information she needs from his nook, she pulls her hands away and removes the instrument. She does a quick swab and puts it in a tube, setting it aside for later analysis.

Amie looks up at him and smiles. "Ready for the next part, Eridan?"

He swallows nervously. "D-depends wwhat you are going to do..."

"Well," she says, "Karkat has made mention of a 'bone bulge', and I'll need to examine that as well to get an accurate report. I'm just going to get you aroused enough to coax it out. Are you okay with that?" He gives a quick nod and bites his tongue, staring at the ceiling as she puts her hands on him. One hand reaches up and gently rubs his grubscars, and the other hand rubs the outside of his nook and sheathe, occasionally slipping a finger or two inside his nook.

After a minute or so of this, Eridan gives a shuddering sigh as his bulge reveals itself. It's violet, and the tip glows a bit. The underside is ridged, and it reaches out for something to wrap around or enter. She offers the hand that had been tracing his nook to him, and he tightly wraps around her and threads through her fingers. A low moan of pleasure comes from Eridan's mouth, and he quickly bites his lip again. This catches her off guard, and she gasps, but quickly composes herself and uses the other hand to grab her camera and take a few pictures for future reference.

She takes a deep breath before speaking again. "Alright, Eridan. I know this is an odd request, but I need a sample of your genetic material."

Eridan's eyes widen and he sits up enough to meet her eyes. "Are you asking me to-?"

Amie nods. "I need you to fill a bucket for me." Eridan blanches, but takes a breath to calm himself and lays back down.

"Just... Be gentle, please. Bulges are vvery sensitivve." She nods and starts stroking him, her gloved hand gliding along his ridges. Part of her wonders what he tastes like as she reaches beneath the table and grabs the bucket that will be required shortly.

Eridan groans and bucks up into her hand, wanting relief and the pleasure of orgasm. "Nnngh! H-harder, please!!" She complies, speeding her movements as well. She decides to risk it and leans forward, licking him from base to tip and making him moan. She'd always had a crush on Eridan, so this was like a dream come true and she had been doing her very best to be as professional as possible until this point. 

Amie licks him again, but this time when she licks the tip Eridan bucks up and he is forced into her mouth. He mutters a quick apology and tries to pull away, but she grips his base gently and goes down on him, taking him into her mouth fully. She sucks on him and makes him moan louder and louder each time, until he is very close to falling over the edge and pulls her hair to get her off, quickly moving to grab the bucket and empty into it.

Eridan and Amie are both panting at this point, and Eridan slowly pushes the bucket away before settling back on the table and catching his breath. Amie removes her gloves and throws them away before walking over to the sink and scrubbing her arms down. She looks in the small mirror and sees that her cheeks, lips, and chin are smeared with violet. She takes a wet paper towel and scrubs it all off before turning to Eridan with a smiles. "Enjoy yourself, Mister Ampora?"

Eridan nods. "Y-yeah, strangely enough, I did. Thanks, Amie."

She smiles and comes over, putting a lid on the bucket and setting it aside. "Your welcome, Eridan. And you're helping your entire species, so thank you as well."

He smiles and sits up, gathering his clothes and getting dressed. "Wwill that be all?"

"Yeah, you can go. I have to get to work analyzing the data I took and starting tests. I'll be home same time as usual."

He smiles. "Alright. I'll see you later." He kisses her cheek before absconding, and she gets to work with a smile on her lips. Perhaps this experiment with the trolls would be better and easier than she initially thought.


	3. Feferi Visits Amie and Jasper Intrudes

Amie walks downstairs from her apartment. She is about to go to work, but Feferi walks up and stops her. "Hi, glub! I was wondering if I could accompany you today, if that isn't too much to ask?"

The human girl sighs. "Well, it isn't quite that simple. I can't do an examination today, but as long as you do what I say you can come with me. I'm just doing some analysis, boring stuff. You sure you want to go?"

Feferi smiles brightly. "Glub, yes! I've always wanted to see your lab, and I heard the people you work with are reely cool!"

"Alright, then, feel free to come with." Amie walks out to her car and hops in, Fef following close behind. "Maybe you'll meet Jasper. He's the only troll on our entire team. His sister, Sharde, has been trying to have a grub for a while, so when he found out about this project, he jumped on it."

Feferi smiles. "That's cool, I guess. I didn't think you would have any trolls on your team. I thought it was all humans."

"Well, it's still mostly humans. There is myself, Jasper, Emma, Alek, Hana, and Gale. Just the six of us." Amie pulls into the lot a minute later, and she gets Feferi a temporary keycard. "She's working with me a bit today on the Troll project."

"But isn't she a fuschia blood? I thought all of them had too much pride to let themselves be seen." The guard asks with a slightly puzzled expression.

Amie and Feferi both blush slightly. "Uh, that is not on the schedule for today. Just analysis for the last subject brought in, Subject Eleven. Subject Twelve will just be observing my work for today, and we might get a bit of work done, like blood samples." She starts to walk away, but then turns back to the guard. "Oh, and please call Subject Eleven in. I need some blood samples from him." The guard nods and Amie takes Feferi to a small lab, down the hall from the examination room Eridan had been in. "Welcome to my lab, sweet, lab. This one is all my own."

Feferi looks around in wonder at all the instruments around the room. "Glub! This is reely cool, Amie!"

Amie smiles and goes over to her main desk, picking up the paperwork and setting her back down as she plops in the chair. She begins going through the paperwork that had come in overnight as Feferi looks around. The seadweller notices a small cot in the corner of the room and speaks up in utter curiosity. "Why do you have a bed in your lab?"

Amie looks up at Fef, then over at the cot. "Well, some experiments and tests must be monitored closely or readings taken at certain times, and sometimes this can progress into the late hours of the night. So I have a cot in here, with a timer on my desk, so that I can monitor whatever tests I'm running."

"Oh, that makes sense! I guess you wouldn't want to sleep in that chair for very long. It doesn't seem very comfortable."

"Not really, but I sleep pretty well on the cot." She stands and puts the paperwork down, walking over to a cooler. She opens it and pulls out the bucket that Eridan had filled and sets it at a nearby work station. It had been cooled enough that the cells wouldn't degrade, so she was pretty happy with it. She pulls a pair of gloves on and pops off the lid, then takes a special syringe and fills it with some of the violet liquid before adding it into a test tube and screwing a cork into it. She does this seven more times, takes samples from different depths and places, then places them all in an oscilator. She turn it on and it begins spinning rapidly, separating the genetic material into it's different components.

Feferi mostly just watches, a subtly blush on her cheeks, but doesn't mind being quiet so Amie can work. The genetic material reminds her of Eridan's blood, and she remembers that Amie said she could only choose from the twelve main families of trolls when selecting her test subjects. Her blush increases as she speaks. "Um, Amie? Is that... Is that Eridan's genetic material?"

Amie stiffens up, then turns to look at Feferi. "I can't give any classified information. I was given permission to take this genetic material in the utmost confidence that it's original owner would be known only by his or her subject number. It wouldn't be right of me to disclose trusted information like that. You can draw your own conclusions, or you can ask him when you go home."

Feferi blinks. Amie had never treated her so.. seriously before. "Oh, okay. I understand." Amie smiles and turns back to her work, taking a small sample of the genetic material and putting it on a slide. She puts it under her microscope and takes a look. What she sees amazes her.

"Fef, come here a moment. I think you'll want to see this." Feferi comes over and peers into the microscope and gasps at what she sees. In the violet liquid, there are tiny cells that resemble Matriorbs. They don't move, though, and it appears the cells are dormant. "This is quite interesting to me. It seems males are fully capable of impregnating a female, but something is missing in the genetic code that tells the cells to look for other cells to bond with."

"Yeah, this is reely cool. Weird, but cool." Feferi pulls away from the microscope and smiles. "I've never seen anything like this. It really is kind of strange to see that we all came from... Those."

Amie smiles. "Yes, it is. But I still need to run some more tests and take samples from other trolls to know if my hypothesis is correct, and if it is, how we can fix it."

There happens to be a knock on the door right at that moment, and a young, male troll walks in without waiting for an answer. He's looking down at some paperwork he has in his hands. Feferi notices the right side of his body is made entirely of metal, and his right eye has been replaced with a robot's. "Amie, do you have the results back for tha- Oh, hello, Miss." He looks up and sees Feferi, flashing her a polite smile.

"Oh, the results for that blood test, right? Yeah, I have it right here, Jaz." Amie goes over to her desk and picks up a sheet of paper from the ones scattered around her desk and hands it to him. "Higher levels of Glycogen that I thought there would be, and your vitamin D is a bit low, but that was to be expected since you were mostly nocturnal before joining this team."

Feferi watches them interact, wondering why the person in front of her, assuming that he is Jasper, is half-metal, but doesn't want to say anything for fear of being rude. Jasper looks up from the paper and truly takes notice of Feferi for the first time. "I do not believe I have properly introduced myself. My name is Jasper Genner. Pleasure to meet you." He holds out his hand for her to shake, and she takes it with a big smile.

"I'm Feferi Peixes, it's very nice to meet you, too, glub!" Amie stands back and lets them interact, going and checking on a test she had been running. 

"Ah, I thought you were one of the Peixes girls! The fins and decadence gave you right away! Pleasure to meet someone of such highblooded descent who is half decent." He smiles widely at her, genuinely enjoying meeting someone new. 

Feferi smiles right back. "I hope you don't mind my asking, but may I ask why you are half-metal?"

Jasper responds almost immediately and with little hesistation. "I was working in a different lab and there was a terrible explosion of some sort. Some people think it was sabotage, some think it was an accident. Either way, can't remember a think from before the accident. My moirail at the time- fantastic woman, truly amazing in her work- replaced the damaged parts of my body one by one. She gave me my life back."

"Glub, that sounds crazy! I couldn't imagine going through somefin like that!" She pauses a moment. "Can you feel anything on the metal side of your body?"

"But of course I can! Jiilst, the girl who saved me, created these special little nerves that hooked from the metal into my natural nerves. Sometimes pain and pleasure signals get mixed up, but other than that, I can feel everything just like everyone else can." He smiles, and a girl with spiky brown hair and dark green eyes walk by, poking her head in the doorway.

"Hey, lovebug! You got work to do still! Can't go flirting with all the cute girl you see!" She smiles and laughs, and Jasper laughs with her. 

"You can shoosh right there, Hana. You know exactly how I feel about being in a relationship with people I have to work with!" He smiles and has a slight teal blush dusting his cheeks.

Hana just laughs. "Lucky me, I don't have a problem with it! Come one, now, we still have to get that sample from Aperture. They've waited long enough, and you now how to deal with them."

Jasper shakes his head and laughs. "Alright, I'm coming." He speaks to Feferi much softer. "Pleasure to meet you, Darling. Hope to see you around." He turns and walks out the door and join Hana, but not before saying, "Thanks for the rush order on the blood, Amie!"

"No problem, Jaz. Now get outta here before I have Fef get her trident out!" Amie shoos him out and he absconds, his and Hana's laughter echoing down the hall and slowly fading away.

Feferi smiles and walks over to Amie. "Well, the people you work with seem interesting, glub!"

"Yeah, they are all pretty nice. I have fun. Sometimes we go out for lunch, or go see a movie when we all have a couple hours off." Amie takes one of the separated genetic material tubes and puts the different components on different slides before beginning an examination. "You can go for a walk if you want, Fef, just make sure to knock before you enter an office or an exam room."

Feferi nods and decides to do just that. She walks for a while, and when she comes back she's a bit tired from having been up all night plus part of the day. She crashes on the cot, and doesn't wake up for several hours. She later learns that Jasper had carried her to Amie's car at the end of the work day, and Eridan had carried her up to her apartment. Amie keeps going over some information when she gets home before crashing in bed, thinking of the species she and her friends are going to save, and letting them invade it dreams.


	4. Karkat Turns Crimson

Amie rolls out of bed and lands on the ground with a thud. She had dreams of an awful person, in a dark cloak and wearing a plague doctor's mask. The person had been trying to destroy her and her team's work, and she had been forced to die to stop the cloaked figure. Amie sighs and stands, glad it was only a dream, before hopping on her laptop and seeing who was online. She sees that Karkat is on, and quickly messages him.

[7:36] -- musasCat [MC] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 07:36 --

[7:36] MC: Hey, Karkat! Can I ask you a favor?

[7:38] CG: WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT YOU IGNORANT SHITSTAIN

[7:39] MC: Jezz, KK, no need to fly off the handle like that...

[7:41] MC: I just wanted to know if you were free to CoMe work on the Troll ReproduCtion ProjeCt. I don't have anything lined up, and I've already finished the tests and inforMation I needed to run on the first saMples.

[7:42] CG: I GUESS I CAN

[7:42] CG: NOT LIKE I'M BUSY OR SOME SHIT

[7:43] CG: WHAT TIME DO YOU WANT ME TO MEET YOU AND WHERE?

[7:44] MC: Downstairs, just inside the exit. Be there in an hour.

[7:45] CG: FINE, SEE YOU THERE

[7:46] -- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling musasCat [MC] at 07:46

Amie goes and takes a quick shower before making a small breakfast for herself, then grabs her bag and goes to meet Karkat downstairs. He's already waiting for her when she arrives. "Finally! Where the ever-loving fuck have you been?!"

She smiles and pats his head between his horns, careful not to touch them. "Chill, Karkat. Everything is fine. Now, let's go." She smirks and walks out to her car, then drives them to her lab and gets him a keycard. She leads him into an exam room right next to her lab, and starts getting things prepared. "Go ahead and disrobe, please. You can keep your boxers on for now, but I need your shirt and pants off. 

He complies, and she looks over right after he gets his shirt off. She can't help but giggle at how high up his pants are. His jeans practically come up to his armpits! He glares at her, and she quickly apologizes before finishing her prep work. She does the same process of sketching she had done with Eridan, then has him take off his boxers and lay on the table. She washes her hands and pulls on a fresh pair of gloves before turning back to Karkat. "Alright, now we're coming to the slightly awkward part. I'll need you to take off your boxers and lay on the table while I get the last few things out and prepped, okay?" She gives him a reassuring smile, trying to make them both more comfortable as she gets the last things ready and flips the stirrups on the table up.

Karkat does as she asked and lays on the table, forcing his blush down as he places his feet in the stirrups and Amie scoots her chair to between his legs. She explains the process to Karkat like she did Eridan, and he takes it in stride. That is, until they come to the part where she asks him to fill a bucket. He sits up, his face right red. "YOU WHAT?! HELL FUCKING NO!!"

Amie flinches away a bit, hoping none of her colleagues heard his little outburst. "Please, Karkat. I promise it won't hurt or anything, and no one but us and my colleagues will know about it. And we aren't allowed to divulge any personal information to anyone outside the team. Just relax and we can get through this quickly, okay?"

He settles back, but his blush gets worse as he mumbles. "I... I can't, okay?" She's confused, and waits for him to explain. He sighs before continuing. "I'm just... not all that aroused and this all feels weird..." He avoids meeting her gaze as she processes this.

Amie smiles softly and stands, holding Karkat's hand. "KK, it's alright. I understand. We'll just take this nice and slow, okay?" He gives her a slight nod and she sits on the table next to him, then runs her fingers through his hair before gently grasping onto his horn. He gasps and relaxes, and she simply smirks as she starts moving her hand. He pants softly, and she leans forward, putting her lips over the horn not being tended to by her hand. Surprisingly, Karkat reaches out and grabs one of her breasts as he moans softly, making her blush as well. 

He notices her sudden tenseness and pulls away, letting his long bangs cover his eyes. "S-sorry, Amie... I just got... Really caught up in what we were doing..."

She smiles and cups his cheek, bringing his eyes up to meet hers. "It's okay, Karkat, really. If this is what we need to do to get that genetic material, then it's okay. I trust you." With this, she connects their lips, and Karkat wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her onto his lap. He whines as his bulge unsheathes and rubs against the rough fabric of her pants, and she blushes when she sees the bright red appendage. It's much shorter than Eridan's, a bit smaller than an average human male, but she doesn't mind. She knows of his mutation, and had studied it for her thesis paper for her Masters degree, and presumes that this is the reason he is so small for a troll.

Karkat notices her looking and blushes. "Please, please don't laugh, Amie... Please..." 

Amie immediately looks up, frowning slightly. "Why would I laugh, Karkat? You look perfectly normal to me." He sighs in relief and mutter a "Never mind, then," before grinding his hips against her. She lets out a soft whimper, finally taking notice of the own need that had arisen in her body. "Um, Karkat? If we do this, how are you going to get to the bucket in time?"

He smirks and grabs the bucket from nearby, setting it next to them as he picks Amie up off his lap and sets her aside. "You'll see, beautiful. You'll see." He slowly starts undressing her, taking care to keep his claws from scratching or hurting her. When she's finally naked in front of him, he sits up on his knees and pulls her onto his lap, making his bulge squirm against her thigh instead of immediately letting it enter her like he so wanted to. "You ready, Amie? This might hurt a bit..." 

Amie nods and tries her best to relax as Karkat enters her. She groans and bites her lips, as she finds it does kind of hurt. He notices her pain and only pushes a bit deeper before stopping to let her adjust, and does this until he is fully seated inside her. She finds he doesn't really need to thrust, as his bulge twists and curls inside her, finding and hitting sensitive places inside her that make her yelp and moan. Karkat's right with her, groaning and burying his face in her neck. They both freeze when someone knocks on the door, and their voice floats through. It's Jasper.

"Sorry to disturb your work, Love, but Subject Eleven is here for his blood tests." The blush and embarrassment can be heard in his voice.

Amie curses under her breath, and knows both she and Karkat are too far along to just stop. "It'll have to wait for a bit, Jaz. Busy with a subject and have to finish running the tests. Tell him to go see Gale. They'll probably hit it off." 

"Alright, I will. But if Gale fucks something up, it's your job to clean up his mess." Jasper quickly goes off and directs Eridan to Gale's room, where they proceed to talk about various dictators and war figures.

Amie sighs and looks down at Karkat. "Sorry about that, KK. Jaz usually doesn't interrupt unless it's absolutely necessary. Now, where were we..?" She smirks and leans down to reconnect their lips, grinding her hips down on his to make his bulge curl and writhe in pleasure. They do this and she gets drawn to her edge, coming violently with a loud whimper into Karkat's neck. His eyes immediately widen as she tightens around him and he hurriedly pushes her off and grabs the bucket, emptying himself into it.

Amie sits on the other side of the table, stunned from the sudden push off of is lap after her orgasm. It had been one of the most powerful ones she had felt in some time, and quite enjoyed it. She and Karkat were both panting quietly as they calmed down, then looked at each other and smiled. Amie slips off the table and gets dressed, and Karkat follows her lead and does the same. Her pants are stained with red where Karkat had rubbed his bulge against her, and she opens a cabinet and pulls out some fresh scrubs while he frantically apologizes. "It's okay, Karkat, really! I've had much worse things get on my clothes than this." This calms him and he goes over to the sink and washing his face to clean some of the sweat off it, and she does so after she puts a lid on the bucket and puts it in the cooler. 

"So, I guess I'll be going then?" Karkat asks timidly. 

Amie looks over at him from where she has begun to sterilize the table. "Yeah, you're good to go. I have blood left over from when I was doing that study about a month ago. Hana will drive you home." Karkat nods and leaves, and she finishes cleaning up the room before going to see Gale and Eridan. Gale is a tall, caucasian man with dark hair and green eyes, and an average, slightly muscular build.

Gale smiles when she comes in. "Hey, Mae. You're little friend came to visit while you were busy." He chuckles and winks, and Amie blushes.

"Shoosh, you." 

Eridan stands. "Hey, Amie. You called me?"

Amie smiles. "Oh, yeah! I need to take a blood sample. Please follow me." Aime takes Eridan to her office after bidding Gale farewell, and takes some blood, talking idly about various things. When she finishes up, she sends Eridan home before getting to work on the new genetic material and Eridan's blood.


	5. Nepeta and Equius Are Not What They Seem

Amie walks into her lab with Nepeta and Equius in tow. Equius had insisted he accompany his moirail, and Nepeta had only objected for a little while before giving up. Nepeta was smiling brightly as usual, but it was obvious that Equius was nervous and uncomfortable. "So," Amie turns to them. "Would one of you like to wait here while the other goes for their exam, o-"

"We'd like to stay together." Equius interjects. Amie nods and takes them into an exam room. "Nep, go ahead and strip down to your underwear, please." 

The olive-blooded girl complies and undresses as Amie gets her things ready, and Equius can't help but stare at her. He had recently started to find her quite attractive, and not on a pale or innocent way. She doesn't notice as Amie begins sketching her, and just smiles and talks quietly to them both about various things, namely her shipping. "I think Sollux and Aradia are a purrfect OTP!" 

Equius chuckles and Amie responds. "I do, too. They're really adorable together!" Amie finishes sketching Nepeta and turns to Equius. "Your turn."

"Close your eyes, Nepeta. This is not something you should see." She pouts but covers her eyes, secretly looking through her fingers, and Equius strips down to his boxers. Nepeta smirks a bit when she sees Equius's lithe, almost naked form. She just kinda stares as Amie sketches him out.

Amie sighs. "Alright. Here's the fun part- internal exams. Which of you would like to go first?" Nepeta raises her hand a bit. She'd be naked in front of Equius before, and it didn't really bother her because she thought they were only pale, and that he would rather be with Aradia or Gamzee. "Alright then. Strip down the rest of the way and lay down please." Nepeta does so and Amie does her internal exam. Nep complains that it hurts a bit, and she apologizes for the discomfort and makes her movements as gentle as possible. 

Equius stares and blushes, marveling at her olive nook. It was alluring, and he would give anything to have a chance to make her his. He quickly looks away and stands against the wall when he realizes how lewd his thoughts were getting about his moirail, of all trolls. 

Once Amie finishes with Nepeta, she hands the small girl a blanket and ushers her to a chair. It was Equius's turn again, and he requested that Nepeta not look, yet again. He was uncomfortable with it, especially with the way he had been thinking of her. Amie starts the exam and Nepeta watches. Equius stays silent, except for when Amie asks him if it hurts or if he's alright with what she's doing. He says he's fine, but his blush deepens when she asks him to unsheathe his bulge. He does so, and Amie and Nepeta's eyes both widen when they see just how big he is.

Amie finishes her exam quickly, and then lets him cover himself with a blanket. "Now, I'm sorry I have to ask you this, but it has to be done. I need genetic material from both of you. We can do this a number of ways- you can pleasure yourselves, have me pleasure you, or pleasure each other." This is making all three parties in the room blush. Nepeta speaks first. 

"P-purrsonally, I'd like Equius to help me..." Equius's eyes widen and he blushes. 

"And I would like to help you, Nepeta." He smiles a bit. "In fact, I would quite enjoy it." She smiles and comes over, sitting next to him. He pulls her onto his lap to straddle him, and they begin kissing. Amie blushes as she watches, realizing this is the only time she- and many other humans- have seen two trolls have sex.

Nepeta grinds her hips against Equius's stomach, and he groans slightly. She looks up, her cheeks olive. "E-equius? Can we go slow, please? This is... My first time..."

He blushes and nods. "Of course. It is an honor to be able to share this moment with you." His fingers go down to grab the back of her thighs and pull her against him, kissing her neck. He connects their lips before pushing her down onto his bulge, and she whines in slight pain as it slides into her. He pets her gently and rubs her back, whispering comforting words and trying to soothe her. He gently grabs her hips and starts lifting her up before letting her slide back down. He leans back a bit onto the pillows and watches, listening to Nepeta's whimpers and whines of pleasure. She helps him by planting her hands on her stomach and helping lift her hips, pressing them down after each lift. He groans lowly, and she pulls off his glasses. Her smiles and leans up to kiss her, then pulls away to speak in her eyes. "T-tell me if I am being too rough or hurting you in anyway. Understand?"

Nepeta nods, and Equius starts thrusting up into her. She whimpers and squeaks with each rough thrust, and he pants and groans. "Oh... N-nepeta... You feel so good..."

She smiles and pants out a little laugh. "Y-you, too, Equius..." She yelps as he hits somewhere deep inside her, and it sends a wave of pleasure throughout her body. "Nnngh, Equius!! I'm getting s-so close!" 

"M-me, too..!" He quickly gets her off him and grabs the nearby buckets, placing one between Nepeta's legs before kissing her and slipping a hand between her legs, thrusting his thick fingers into her until she comes, covering his hand in olive and filling the bucket. She removes the bucket and pushes him back, taking him in her mouth and putting a few fingers into his tight, blue nook. He groans loudly and tangles his fingers in her hair, tugging to make her suck harder and move faster. When he feels he's about to come, he pushes her off and grabs a bucket, putting it between his own name as he moans her name.

When he finishes, he sets the bucket aside and pulls the panting and tired Nepeta against his own exhausted body, laying down with her on top of him and holding her close. She falls asleep almost instantaneously and he smiles.

Amie is standing against the walls, blushing heavily with wide eyes. She can't believe what she just watched, but it was so hot and she could feel she was wet. She clears her throat a bit and Equius blushes as he remembers that she's there. She puts a blanket over the two of them and gets the filled buckets, sealing them and putting them in a cooler. "You two can rest in here for a while. We'll draw some blood when you wake up."

She leaves, blushing slightly, and shuts the door behind her, marking it as occupied. She goes back to her own lab and locks the door, leaning against it before slipping a hand down her pants. She moans softly as she starts rubbing her clit, but she stops and her entire body stiffens when she hears a knock on the other side of the door. 

"Amie?" Hana's voice floats in. "Is everything alright?"

She blushes and removes her hand from her pants and opens the door, blushing. "Y-yeah. Everything's fine, Hana."

"Can I come in?"

Amie opens the door wider and steps out of the way. "Yeah, sure, of course."

Hana walks in, but she immediately flips around and shuts and locks the door before pressing Amie against it. "I heard you. I know what you were doing." She smirks. "And I'm going to help."

Amie begins to ask what she's going to do, but Hana slides down to her knees and pulls Amie's pants down, putting her mouth to the opening between Amie's legs and licking her, making her moan. Hana inserts a few fingers and starts thrusting, flicking her touch against the other girl's clit. Amie bites her lip and tangles her hands in Hana's hair, pushing her head up against her body and silently begging for more, and Hana complies. She lets her teeth drag against Amie's clit and pumps her fingers faster, bringing Amie to her edge before making her come with a cry of Hana's name. Hana smirks and pulls away, pulling Amie's pants up and placing a brief kiss to her lips before leaving. "Hope you enjoyed yourself, Amie. It was fun." She chuckles and walks out, leaving the stunned Amie alone. 

"Did... Did Hana just fuck me...?"


	6. ATTENTION, PLEASE READ!! VERY IMPORTANT

Okay, guys, I'd like to know if you would like me to pick this back up. I can't guarantee it, but if people want it, I'll bring it back.

I'd also like to know what ships you guys would like to see if I decide to bring this back.

If you guys don't really want this brought back, then I'll just add an ending chapter to wrap things up and you guys can draw your own conclusions about the ships.

Sound good? 

And I'm sorry for the year of silence, guys, really I am. School and life have just been getting in the way and I've had zero motivation.

Okay, thanks, see you in the comments!

~Lauren


	7. The After Effects

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter. It just sums up what happens between the characters that I originally planned.

The next year and a half pass quickly. Hana and Amie date a little, but they never get very serious. Amie gets over her crush on Eridan and decides none of the trolls are what she's looking for. 

Amie's research goes well. She ends up convincing all the trolls to come in for examinations including Vriska. She discovers exactly what makes them fertile and develops a fertility treatment for trolls who want to have children.

Nepeta and Equius enter into an official matespritship, and after the fertility treatment is developed and approved for use, they announce that they have a grub on the way.

Eridan ends up moving out of the apartment complex and going to work on a military base. "Gettin' back to my roots," he explains. "Gettin' somewhere I can do some good."

Feferi goes to work at a local zoo and takes care of all the sea creatures. She loves it.

Many of the other trolls leave and go out on their own, wanting to make something of themselves. They move all over the globe, but keep contact with each other - and Amie - through Pesterchum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me, guys. I'm sorry I couldn't give you something more satisfactory.
> 
> If you guys want to write more chapters for this and send them to me as fanchapters, feel free! I'd be glad to give you credit if you do so, and you'll be added as a co-author.


End file.
